


Comprovincialis

by forgottenwords



Series: Vers Sanctus [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker, Family, Fluff, Gen, Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenwords/pseuds/forgottenwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>comprovincialis</em>: born in the same province // After travelling cross country for years and living in motels and out of each other’s pockets, they’d made it back to Kansas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comprovincialis

It was somewhat full circle now, where they lived. 

After travelling cross country for years and living in motels and out of each other’s pockets, they’d made it back to Kansas. 

The bunker was a haven from the outside world, a place he could rest his head without feeling the need to hide a gun under his pillow anymore.

Sam smiled sometimes, while watching his brother and Cas converse as they sat around the table. 

Born, though maybe not raised, in the place where it all began. 

It was fitting that that was where it would all end as well.


End file.
